bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Serviceman
Serviceman (サービスマン, Sābisuman) is a character from the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Background Serviceman is a being whose entire body is covered by a giant sheet outside his arms, legs, and a thin strand of hair similar to the depiction of Chinese martial artists. His name is written on his forehead. He seems to be meant as a parody on some form of fan service usually used in manga and anime. He attacks by lifting the sheet, exposing parts of his body too controversial to publish or broadcast (that's considered flashing), or by slamming said parts into his enemies. His appearance in the anime is different from that in the manga. Because he appears too innocent and plain-looking in the manga, the anime version of Serviceman has bushy eyebrows and a goatee to give him an older appearance. Personality History Gunkan and Pomade Ring Serviceman first appears standing on top of Pomade Ring. He was working for Gunkan as a replacement for former security manager Suzuki. Heppokomaru challenges him but is quickly dispatched with little effort by, as don patch states in the anime, showing him "The Goods". Don patch then asks if he might be able to get a picture of the attack. Serviceman isn't seen again until he's perched atop the tank at Z-Block and even then, his scene has been rendered into an innocent still. Here, he saves Softon from Hibi after she finds him in the women's restroom. This act sparks a friendship between the two. Serviceman also helps deliver the final blow to Z-Block leader, Dengakuman. OVER and the Legendary Idiot Killer He makes another appearance hanging from the roof of Lord OVER's headquarters, and in episode 33, he joins in the fight against OVER. However, Serviceman is heavily wounded by OVER after the angry man slashes him in the crotch. He returns for revenge, as Bo-bobo gives him a flash scene against OVER's alter ego, Torpedo Girl. Hallelujah Land Serviceman also returns to attack Halekulani with a brand new move. This time, he falls from the sky, and lands on Halekulani's shoulders. Bo-bobo then gets rid of him. The Former Maruhage Empire During the Former Maruhage Empire saga, Serviceman receives a call from Bo-bobo, asking him to come and assist him. Serviceman arrives just in time to save Beauty from Rem. This time however, he is rendered completely useless, as Rem falls asleep every time he tries to flash her! When Rem finally wakes up, she transports Serviceman and the rebels into "Rem Sleep World". Here, he tries to educate a group of sheep on how to flash someone, but is ultimately defeated by Rem, and is doomed to sleep forever! Thanks to Bo-bobo defeating Rem, Serviceman regained consciousness, and helped to revive his comrade Rice (by fanning his sheet up-and-down in order to give him some air). The Playoff and the Reverse Maruhage Empire Later, when the Reverse Maruhage Empire appears, Serviceman tries to flash Hydrate and his henchmen, and although they don't pay much attention to him at first, they beat him up moments later. He also appears as a weather forecaster in the Hair Kingdom arc. This time, his sheet is continuously blown back by the strong winds! Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo He is seen in Shinsetsu a few times, but his role is not as great as it was before. He nearly gets arrested on a train for indecent exposure. This time however, Serviceman is not alone in flashing random people; he has a short lived rival named Servicegirl. His biggest role in Shinsetsu was returning to give direct service to the final villains, Tsuru Tsurulina III and Yononaka Namero! He can be seen in the last chapter of Shinsetsu, trying to flash Heppokomaru one last time... only to get stepped on and ignored. Video Games Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Secret Technique 87.5 Explosive Fist of the Nosehair Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? Shinken Battle Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the Nine Ultimate Warriors Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Great Explosive Hajike Battle Service!! Thank You!! (サービス!!ちょーだい!!): *'Vs. Bo-bobo': *'Vs. Don Patch': *'Vs. Heppokomaru': *'Vs. Softon': *'Vs. Tokoro Tennosuke': *'Vs. Dengakuman': *'Vs. Torpedo Girl': *'Vs. Hatenko': *'Vs. Gunkan': *'Vs. OVER': *'Vs. Denbo': *'Vs. Halekulani': *'Epilogue': Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape!! Hajike Royale Abilities & Powers Attacks * Service (サービス): Serviceman's standard attack the involves him flashing censored body parts. * Direct Service (ダイレクト サービス): Serviceman attempts to "Service" the enemy from the sky. Used against Halekulani. Video Games-Exclusive Attacks *'Sky Service' (スカイサービス): Serviceman jumps in the air while flashing the opponent. *'Rolling Service' (ローリング サービス): Serviceman begins rolling while performing "Service". *'Floral Breeze' (フローラルのそよ風): Serviceman unleashes a tornado from under his cloth. *'Service Swirling' (サービス乱舞): *'Space Truth' (宇宙の真理): Serviceman's most powerful attack which involves him flashing the entire universe and every living on it. *'20 Tons of Hell Service' (地獄の２０トンサービス): *(チラリズム毒手拳): Appearances *'Anime Appearances': 18, 25-26, 30, 33, 35, 42, 50, 60-64, 75-76 *'Manga Appearances': **'Original Series': 39, 77, 85, 105, 141-143, 145-145, 150 **'Shinsetsu Bo-bobo': 8-9, 15, 73 *'Video Games': **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Secret Technique 87.5 Explosive Fist of the Nosehair **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? Shinken Battle **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the Nine Ultimate Warriors **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Great Explosive Hajike Battle **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape!! Hajike Royale **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Assemble! Bodily Sensation Bo-bobo Trivia *Serviceman came in 26th place in the last popularity contest. *In the USA edition Serviceman's early momments are almost entirely cut out. *Heppokomaru in particular can't stand him and usually smashes him away when he uses his shtick on him. *According to the English anime dub, Serviceman secretly wears boxer shorts underneath his sheet. References Category:Recurring characters Category:Members of the Maruhage Empire Category:Non-Humans